fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)
The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1) is episode twenty-three of season six of Full House, originally aired on May 11, 1993. Opening Teaser After he puts Alex and Nicky to bed, Jesse goes over to have a tender love moment with Becky, which is interrupted by the twins. Synopsis Stephanie and Michelle are fighting over two pieces of candy, both chocolate; one with nuts, one without. Danny arrives to end the fight, and Michelle gets the choice (see Quotes). Jesse and the Rippers are scheduled to do a show at , and in a few days, Jesse and Becky will also be celebrating their second anniversary. That is why he surprised her and reserved the exclusive honeymoon suite for them in Orlando. Later, Vicky Larson comes by to say goodbye to the family, because she'll be on her way to Orlando, Florida to be with the family. As she is formally on assignment, Wake Up, San Francisco will be in reruns, and Stephanie notes of school vacation being next week. Kimmy and Steve also tag along. Michelle says that if Danny loves Vicky so much, he should marry her. But Danny says that it isn't easy (see Quotes). Everyone heads to Orlando, complete with Disney World stock footage and hotel check-in (see Trivia). Because Danny is obsessively organized, he printed an itinerary for each family member and hands them out. But, without letting him know, no one wants anything to do with those, so as they depart the hotel, they toss them into a trash can and head off in different directions. While everyone is indeed doing their own thing at Disney World, D.J. misses Steve and starts seeing him everywhere. As they start their journey in the , the girls find an Aladdin setup where they stand in line waiting to rub the magic lamp. D.J. thinks she sees Steve dressed as Aladdin (see Trivia). The lucky boy or girl who makes the Genie appear is crowned Prince or Princess for the Day and is granted three wishes. Michelle is standing in line next to Stephanie, who is furious after another brief argument over who gets to go first. D.J. tells Stephanie to let Michelle go first (see Quotes). Michelle gets the genie to rise from the lamp and is named Princess for the Day. Stephanie is jealous. Michelle wishes for peace on earth, but Kimmy yells that her wish is too boring. Then, Michelle's official first wish is that she and her sisters be able to get on rides without waiting in long lines. Meanwhile, as he heads to the Disney-MGM Studios/Hollywood Studios, Joey visits his friend Mark, who is an animator in the Disney World animation studio. Mark allows Joey to have some fun, and Joey does have some fun when he creates a cartoon likeness of himself (also voiced by Dave Coulier). After Vicky arrives at EPCOT Center, Danny tries to ask her to marry him but keeps getting interrupted. Michelle starts letting her status as "Princess for the Day" go to her head and starts getting too bossy for the other girls (see Quotes). Stephanie says that if her head gets any bigger (figuratively), the crown will fall off. After riding the carousel several times and not wanting to go again, Stephanie, Kimmy, and D.J. become fed up with her bossiness and conceited attitude. But, while they are discussing her, she gets tired of them, and wanders off (see Quotes). At EPCOT Center, Danny and Vicky visit the Living Seas' Coral Reef Restaurant and have lunch right by the massive tank where Jesse and Joey are doing their radio show. Joey keeps Jesse in the tank with him because he is afraid that the shark inside is going to eat them. Danny keeps trying to propose to Vicky, but when he tries again, he gets a phone call. He finds out that Michelle is lost, so they go help search for her. Back at the Magic Kingdom, D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy continue to search for Michelle, calling out her name in the crowd (as "To Be Continued..." appears, followed by the EP credits). Quotes Michelle & Stephanie: alternating Dad! Stephanie: Dad, would you tell her that I'' get the cherry candy? '''Michelle': No, I'' get the cherry candy. '''Stephanie': No, I'' get it... '''Michelle': I'' get it. I'm...both yell at each other at the same time. '''Danny': intervening Wait, wait, wait. Girls, girls, girls! stop and as he takes the candy box... Hold it. There are two candies here. Okay, now, one of you gets the cherry one, and the other one gets the... under it nut cluster. Michelle: Nuts make me gag. Danny: Here, Steph the box to her, you can hold down nuts. Stephanie: Sure. Punish the one with the good digestive system. she's looking at her dad, Michelle takes the cherry one and pops it in her mouth. How do you always manage to get your way? Michelle: chewing Sorry. Can't talk with my mouth full. ... Daddy, do you love Vicky? Danny: her down on the front steps with him Yes, I do, sweetheart. Very much. Michelle: Well, then marry her already! Danny: Honey, it's not that simple. First, I'd have to ask her, and then, she'd have to say "yes." Michelle: Sounds pretty simple to me. Steve: his arm around D.J. Come on, go for it, Mr. Tanner. If I loved somebody and wanted to get married, there's nothing in this whole world that could stop me. glares at him, causing him to take his arm off her. Except, maybe a concerned parent. ---- Michelle: I get the window seat on the plane. Stephanie: No, you don't. Michelle: Yes, I do. If I don't sit next to the window, I gag. Stephanie: I thought nuts made you gag. Michelle: Two things can make you gag. Danny: intervening Okay, we'll discuss what makes you gag later; the important thing is, we're all gonna be together. D.J.: Steve Except us. Steve: I'm gonna miss you so much. D.J.: I'm gonna miss you too much. Steve: I'm gonna miss you much too much. Stephanie: she and Michelle watch the tender and romantic moment Correction, Michelle. Three things can make you gag. Danny: Okay, Florida, here we come. off they go. ---- everyone comes out of the hotel... Danny: All right. Jesse, Nicky, Alex, Becky, Kimmy, D.J., Joey, Steph, Michelle... Oh, wait a minute. Where's (see Trivia)? Just a little joke there. ... Okay, since everybody wants to see different things, I've taken the liberty of drawing up personalized itineraries. Everybody: complaining Oh. Joey: hangs down Danny. Danny: Hey, no need to thank me; I kind of enjoyed it them out. ... I am so jazzed that Vicky is flying out to see us. Stephanie: Are you gonna ask Vicky to marry you, Dad? Danny: I don't know. You know, I've been driving myself crazy just thinking about it. What I'm gonna do is: I'm just gonna follow my heart and just bypass my brain entirely. Kimmy: I never use my brain. Trust me. After a while, you won't even miss it. Stephanie: Can't miss what you never had. Michelle: Daddy, when is the fun gonna start? Danny: Right now, sweetheart. her Okay, does everybody have their itineraries? hold them up. All right, here we go; follow me. do, as Danny starts singing 'Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. My, oh my, what a wonderful day...' (see Trivia). then each one throws their itineraries into the garbage can on their way into the park. ---- girls start their journey in the Magic Kingdom. D.J.: Wow! dash to the front of the park. Michelle: Way cool! Stephanie: This is great! Michelle: Wow! Can we move here? to a shot of That's my kind of 'house'. ---- D.J.: Steph, just let her Michelle go. She's just a little kid. Stephanie: Yeah, sarcastically and was just a doll. ... Fine, go ahead, Michelle, you get your way again. Michelle: Thank you. ---- Kimmy: Stephanie after Michelle wins the chance to be named Princess for the Day Hey, blondie, that was supposed to be your turn. Stephanie: sarcastically Really? I didn't notice. ---- D.J.: Isn't this incredible, Steph? Our little sister's gonna have all her dreams come true. Stephanie: sneeringly What else is new? Lamp Seller: Princess Michelle, what is the first of your three wishes? Michelle: I wish for peace on Earth. Kimmy: loudly Boring! Michelle: Okay, I got one. I wish we can go on any ride and not wait in line. Lamp Seller: laughs Your first wish is granted! And, princess, be sure to come back this afternoon to Main Street, where you will ride on a float in our big parade! Michelle: No way! Lamp Seller: laughs Way! Michelle: This is unreal! ---- leads the girls to their first ride. Michelle: This way. Come on. Stephanie: Uh, you guys, wait. is this way in the opposite direction. Michelle: I want to go on the carousel first. Stephanie: Ah, come on, Michelle. Michelle: at a poster showing her as "Princess of the Day" Uh, uh, uh. D.J.: Steph, what are we going to do? We have to listen or it's off with our heads the motion; see Trivia. Michelle: Come on! groans. ---- and the twins have just exited "Daisy's Cafe" with some souvenirs, as Jesse arrives. But when he reminds them of his rehearsal plans... Becky: You've got a million things to do. I mean, even Superman couldn't pull off your schedule. Jesse: Superman was a wimp. I mean, think about it. The guy wears his underwear over his tights. ---- the girls ride the carousel... Michelle: Isn't this fun, Steph? Stephanie: It was fun... the first 10 times. ---- [The older girls have had enough of the "princess"'s attitude (and the carousel).] D.J.: Okay, conference Stephanie and Kimmy aside so that Michelle can't hear them. Stephanie: sighs This princess thing's out of control. I can't take it anymore. D.J.: Well, I've got to admit, she's getting way too bossy. Kimmy & Stephanie: Yeah. Michelle: Who needs them? she leaves to do her own thing. Kimmy: What's her problem? She's treating us like we're the Ugly Stepsisters. Stephanie: Kimmy... Nah. Too easy. Kimmy: What do you mean by that? Stephanie: I mean, too easy because... D.J.: the other two continue to talk over each other Well, look, I'll just go... stop arguing. Look, I'll just go talk to Michelle, okay? Michelle... Where'd she go? around Michelle! Stephanie: She's gone! Kimmy: You better go tell your dad. Let me know how he takes it [and she starts to leave]. D.J.: her arm Kimmy! We just lost our little sister! All: Michelle! Michelle, where are you?! search is on, as the camera pans to another sign with Michelle's "Princess of the Day" photo. ---- the Coral Reef restaurant... Danny: Vicky, I... Waitress: Mr. Tanner, you have a phone call. Danny: Of course I do. Figures. takes the phone. Hello? What?! Vicky Michelle's lost. the phone We'll be right there! Vicky Come on. returns the phone, and they exit the restaurant. ---- the Magic Kingdom, Michelle's still trudging on, while in the distance... Girls: continuously Michelle! Michelle, where are you?! the camera zooms out, they head back towards the carousel, and then dash off to find her. Trivia *The second two-parter to feature the family on vacation; the first being "Luck Be a Lady" (Lake Tahoe) *During the Walt Disney World Easter Parade, the cast gives a behind-the-scenes look at the taping of the episode; in particular, Jodie Sweetin (Stephanie) and Mary-Kate Olsen (Michelle) *The hotel where the Tanners stay is the popular (and pretty upscale) Grand Floridian Resort and Spa, the park's flagship hotel *Danny's mention of Macaulay Culkin (see Quotes) is a reference to the plot of (and possibly the original as well) *" ", the song Danny sings as the family heads their separate ways and then plays as the girls enter the Magic Kingdom, is from the Disney movie ; in fact, all the songs from the movie are used in Splash Mountain (mentioned in the episode) *D.J.'s comment: "off with our heads" is a take on "Off with their heads (or 'her head')!", a catchphrase by the Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland *Kimmy's "ugly stepsisters" reference, is from (which features the song "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes", featured in part 2) *The scene where Michelle rubs the magic lamp and the genie appears was shot at Disneyland, not Disney World (There are a few shots here and there between both episodes which, for budget and time, were shot in California) *In the Full House " ", series creator Jeff Franklin discussed how popular the show had become by that time and how Jodie Sweetin came out of the bathroom (at Disney World) crying because some hard-core fans followed her in *Scott Weinger (Steve) also did the speaking voice for in the 1992 movie, the TV series (1994-96), and its direct-to-video sequels, The Return of Jafar (1994) and Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) **In the movie Aladdin, the genie is dark blue, not sky blue, as it is in this version *'Goof': In the opening scene where Michelle and Stephanie fight over some chocolates, Danny says, "Hold it, there are two candies here, okay?", but when Stephanie takes them back and Michelle grabs one, you can clearly see that there are actually three pieces in the box *Cameo appearances: **Aladdin **Cinderella **Donald Duck **German Dancers **Goofy **Oompah Band **Prince Charming **Princess Jasmine *Stage managers: **Los Angeles – Robert Altshuler, Paul H. Coderko, Denny Barry **Orlando – Buck Allen, Laura Roberson Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Two-part episodes